


heart of hearts

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy,” Derek says apropos of nothing, the thought just bubbling forth where it’s been simmering, festering, a gaping wound of love.





	heart of hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy,” Derek says apropos of nothing, the thought just bubbling forth where it’s been simmering, festering, a gaping wound of love.

 

“And they’d be right to do so.” Peter doesn’t even bat an eye at his words, just continues flipping through his book without even looking at Derek, yet Derek somehow still feels carefully examined, 

 

“Then why do I keep falling for you?” Derek asks desperately. He wants to pace, but he wants to look at Peter more, see him react, act, anything at all, “Every time you smirk at me, when you saunter into the room and I can’t help but focus on you, when you help us making it look like you’re not helping us at all,” he stops for a moment to catch his breath, to see Peter sitting so calculatingly still, eyes still focused on his damn book like it’s a shield, “When you step in and take a hit meant for me like it’s nothing, like you don’t hate me anymore.”

 

Silence stretches between them, resonating through the loft and only broken by their thundering heartbeats.

 

“I don’t know if I can trust you with my pack,” Derek says and it hurts to say more, but he does, “but I can’t help trusting you with my  _ heart _ .”

 

Finally, finally Peter looks up and his gaze  _ burns _ , his eyes bright and pained. “You shouldn’t.”

 

“I know,” he breaches the gap between them, standing before the spiral staircase that’s become Peter’s favorite perch, favorite spot to watch Derek from. He takes Peter’s book, carefully places it on one of the steps, his eyes still locked with Peter’s, begging, “Would you trust me with yours?”

 

Peter reaches for Derek’s hand and Derek lets him, allows him to place it on Peter’s chest, above his hammering heart.

 

“You’ve always had it, dear boy,” Peter says, eyes vulnerable and so painfully blue, “My heart has always been yours.”


End file.
